


Captured

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Brendon is a meanie to Patrick, M/M, Omega Verse, Physical Abuse, Sad Ending, Smut, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Tomorrow he will be strong.Tomorrow the pain will stop.Tomorrow Patrick will finally destroy the chains that keep him bonded to Brendon.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey Fruity babies!
> 
> Now this is another twisted mess. I think I'm getting more comfortable writing Brentrick fics. Maybe a little bit. Now just as a heads up you are not gonna like Brendon in this. Point blank. I mean him kinda a meanie to Patrick. 
> 
> Now I know I was supposed to work on happy things, but twisted things are just in my blood. I can't help it. Also I'm currently reading a fic called "Sin's A Good Man's Brother" by SnitchesAndTalkers. She is an amazing writer and I strongly suggest you all check her out starting with that story. After a few chapters it made me come up with this little piece of sadistic hell. 
> 
> Anyhoo Enjoy!

 

Patrick was sitting there on his knees. Praying for it to end. Hoping to be saved. Wishing he could be free. Anticipating that he’d finally start. The wait was killing him. 

 

Patrick had strong senses. His ears twitched at the light footsteps behind him. His chest tightened as small pants left his mouth. A light sweat came over his skin. His muscles flexed desperately against his restraints. This were the effects Brendon had over him. And he hated it. 

 

“Aww it's so nice to see you waited up for me.” Brendon smirked as he walked more into the room. The man had his wrists handcuffed behind his back which connected to leather shackles on his ankles and a leather choker on his neck. All complete with a blindfold. He couldn't move if he wanted to. Patrick wanted so bad to frown at such a tasteless joke, but only more whimpers came out once he opened his mouth. The brunette’s voice, even in a playful tone gave him satisfying chills.

 

“Oh does the cat got your tongue? Or should I say the wolf?” Brendon giggled as his fingers tangled in Patrick’s hair. The blond eagerly leaned into the touch. Growling softly. He hated himself so much for craving the brunette so badly, but he couldn't help loving him. 

 

It had all started years ago. Patrick was a young up and coming singer. He was very talented with dreams as big as his powerful voice. He had a deep secret though. Patrick was a wolf. In the day and age they lived in it was still wrong for wolves to live freely among humans. And so he was raised like many other packs with one major rule. To stay hidden from the humans if they were ever to survive in this world. But Patrick wasn't one for a simple life of solitude and isolation, he wanted to be a star. And he would be at all costs. 

 

He was then exiled from the pack. Leaving his family and friends behind. Patrick used to be heartbroken over it, but as his fame grew he regretted his choice less and less. Soon he made friends with the humans. One in particular being Brendon. He was enthralled with him since the day he laid eyes on him. But fear kept him from telling him. While it wasn't uncommon for humans to engage in same sex relationships, or wolves for that matter. That was just the point. Patrick was a wolf and Brendon was human. Not to mention his good friend and already involved with a woman. All the signs spelled danger so Patrick stayed away from those thoughts. 

 

That didn't mean that the singer didn't enjoy himself. He frequently partook in many streams of lovers. Both female and male. Sure that cured the physical loneliness, but the emotional part was more difficult to cure. As a wolf he fell victim to periods of heat in order to find a proper mate. Only problem was that he was an omega. Meaning he craved an alpha to mate him. But being an exiled wolf and a rockstar to the humans, made Patrick’s chances nearly impossible.

 

He knew when he chose this path that sacrifices would have to be made. Patrick could deal, but that didn't mean he had to like it. So when his periods of heat was near he took a break from the limelight to go on vacation to a faraway island. There Patrick would fuck himself silly with a multitude of sex toys until the time passed. 

 

Unfortunately one year he was so busy with tours and interviews that he had forgot to plan time away for his heat. So he had no choice but to feign sick and took to his home. Patrick made sure not to make any contact with anyone via phone or otherwise. He didn't trust what he might say in his delirious state. But by going silent for three days had worried everyone, including Brendon. 

 

The brunette decided to pay his friend a visit. He never expected to see the sight that he had witnessed. Patrick panting and raving as he shove the largest sex toy he owned deep inside him. Nails, teeth, and hair all longer than before. His now silver pupils were blown out and disoriented. Brendon didn't know what to think, he was just frozen in place. But Patrick soon realized he wasn't alone and on instinct turned his pheromones on the human. His scent was impossible for a two hundred pound alpha to resist with all the years of intensity brewing. 

 

Brendon was powerless to Patrick. And they spent four days in a haze of sex. Normally a human couldn't keep up the stamina that an omega would require during their heat, but Patrick’s pheromones kept Brendon aching for him. And he couldn't get enough of finally being filled by a warm body during his heat.

 

After a while the period had passed and the haze was gone. Patrick was shocked to see that he had indeed mated with Brendon. He was ashamed of himself, but a deep part of him was relieved it was him. The brunette was the only one he ever felt strong feelings for. But sadly his secret was out. He felt he owed Brendon that much for forcing this unexpected relationship on him. 

 

He had took it better than he'd thought he would. But it didn't take long for Brendon to change. He was no longer the sweet, caring best friend. He was now his manipulative and narcissistic alpha that he was forever bonded to. Soon Brendon broke up with his girlfriend to engage in a deeper relationship with Patrick. Or so he said. He only wanted them to be a public couple in order to increase his own popularity in the music world. And so the mental abuse began. That was three short years ago and it brought them to present day.

 

“Who’s my good boy Patrick?” Brendon asked while his grip on the blond’s long hair tightened. With a quick yank, his head was titled back facing him. 

 

“I-I am.” Patrick whispered. He was deep into his heat and Brendon had denied him for the passed five days. His entire body ached for this man. But he trained him well so he didn't use his pheromones against him to make him give him what he wanted. The last time Patrick did that, when his period had passed Brendon beat him something vicious. Sure he could easily kill the human, but Patrick was never the violent type. Plus he loved Brendon too much to spill his blood. So he merely followed orders and waited until Brendon would give him what he needed. 

 

Patrick hated yet loved this twisted thing that Brendon made him believe to be love. The only good thing out of it was that they didn't have to worry about children being made from this insanity. Humans didn't have strong enough sperm to impregnate a wolf. Only an alpha who mated with a human female could result in a wolf half-breed. So at least Patrick wouldn't have to bring his children up with such a sadistic man. 

 

“I am what?” Brendon kneeled down so he was closer in the wolf’s face. He saw how he shivered and sweated more the closer he came to him. And he loved the power he had over him. 

 

“P-please Bren...d-don't make me say it…..please I'll do anything for you, just-” Patrick pleaded weakly. He needed Brendon to fill him so bad. 

 

“It’s fine sweetie, you don't have to say anything you don't want to.” Brendon cooed while he caressed his warm cheek. “But if you can't agree to a simple request then you can't expect me to keep your little secret then now can you?” He told him with a slight pout. 

 

“No please you can't…” Patrick’s lip quivered and tears welled up in his eyes. 

 

“Oh but I can Patrick and you know what will happen. They're gonna come and take you away. Lock you up, torture you mercilessly. Ripping your skin, breaking your bones, starving you beyond belief. And once they find out you're an omega then the real fun will begin. You won't have to worry about me not satisfying you, because they’ll keep you so stuffed until you beg for death.” Brendon held an evil grin as he explained the horrors of what humans did to exposed wolves in there world. He took great pleasure in the reaction he got every time he threatened to tell the press his secret. Not only was his career on the line, his life literally held in this human’s hands and Patrick knew he wasn't bluffing either. Once he didn't wanna go to an album release party and he called their other friend, Pete and told him. Forcing him to go to make sure their friend didn't blab to anyone else. Brendon essentially used his skills to make Pete think he was referring to Patrick’s Halloween costume for his upcoming party. So the wolf knew not to try him. 

 

“P-please...I'll say it, I'll say it just...oh God please just touch me…” Patrick cried desperately. 

 

“I'm listening.” Brendon said in a sing song tone. 

 

“Ma-master...I'm such a good boy for you master, please fuck me.” Patrick gave in. His heat and Brendon’s threats made him weak. And that's just how his alpha liked him.

 

“That's better.” Brendon smiled against Patrick’s lips. The wolf immediately began to howl weakly. He was trying to urge him to give him any type of affection. He felt himself breaking and soon he’d be nothing but a feral animal for Brendon to toy with until this heat passed. While Patrick hated reverting to his natural instincts, it gave him time to forget all the pain he has and will continue to endure from Brendon.

 

“No you don't, I want you conscious when I fuck you.” Brendon slapped Patrick hard in the face. Sending him crashing into the floor. He then ripped the blindfold off him to look at his eyes. 

 

Patrick gasped and choked on his words as he tried to focus on anything but the pain. Brendon held his face as he pulled him from the floor. He then unhooked his restraints and picked him up. Patrick had tears streaming down his face when their eyes connected. He would always imagine that it was this horrible monster not the beautiful man that he used to fantasize about. It hurt to know that he only saw his double life as a chance to advance in the celebrity world as well as using his secret to cripple him. And make him bend to his every will. 

 

The heat flowing thick in his veins however made him cling to him. While he tried to sleep with others during this time, unbeknownst to Brendon of course. Or so he thought. The brunette knew all about his feeble attempts to break free. But they both knew that the only one who could satisfy the wolf was him. 

 

Patrick hungrily kissed and licked at Brendon’s neck as he carried him towards the bed. He was desperate to taste his alpha, the human always seemed to have this extraordinary flavor to him. Especially during these times. It drove Patrick wild and he couldn't help licking his alpha while he grinded his hard cock against his hip. Hoping that would show how much he wanted him.

 

Brendon was used to this side of Patrick. Horny and begging. It was hard to resist most times. Especially with the new look he had while in heat. Long hair, just right for grabbing. Sharp claws and teeth that would scratch and bite him or rip up the sheets with every little touch he gave him. Those mesmerizing silver eyes that would plead for more. It was all exhilarating to have such a famous person at his will. And he was a wolf no doubt. So what were the odds of that kinda opportunity? It was all too good for Brendon not to take advantage.

 

“Oh Patrick you wanna release don't you?” Brendon licked his lips as his fingers brushed down Patrick’s chest. The wolf instinctively moaned and leaned into his touch. Wishing he'd go down farther, but being the vindictive person that he is, Brendon stopped his hand on his belly. Patrick laid there whimpering, holding on to the man’s wrist to urge him to continue. He usually remained nude during his heat, no need to ruin clothes when he planned to just rip them off for constant sex. 

 

“I've been good….so good please master...I need you so bad…” Patrick panted heavily. His voice was weak as the rest of his body. The pain to mate was so intense that he'd be curled into a ball. Desperately trying to get himself to cum. Unfortunately Brendon kept him chained up to prevent any kind of self service he wanted. But Patrick already knew that once he mated with Brendon that his usual forms of surviving his heat were futile. Only Brendon can keep the pain at bay. Too bad the human loved seeing the poor wolf crying in agony for him. 

 

Brendon hummed in thought as he held his position hovering above him. “Well last time you lasted to the seventh day and it's only been five. Why should we give up when your so close baby?” He smiled down at him. His voice full of encouragement for him to endure this torture. 

 

Patrick was already burning past the point of delirium. He didn't wanna wait any longer. So tried to release his pheromones on small amounts to help speed things along. Sadly his alpha caught on pretty fast. 

 

Brendon growled as he punched him hard. “I said **NO PHEROMONES** Patrick. I will fuck you when  _I_ decide you deserve it and not before. You hear me!?” He spat at him. Patrick merely turned his head and cried into the pillows. Too weak to even stop the blackish purple bruise from forming under his eye. The man then yanked the other’s chin so they were looking eye to eye again. “You make me hurt you when you misbehave Patrick. Now how can I reward such a disrespectful wolf hmm?” He scolded him like a child. Patrick wanted so bad to blackout, but with Brendon so close his body was crying out for his alpha to take him. Too bad the human ignored his pleas. 

 

“F-forgive me…..I just….you won't even touch me. It hurts far worse than any abuse you could give me….Bren…master please, just one time is all I ask….” Patrick trembled under Brendon's glare. He was sure he was gonna get hit again. And so he closed his eyes to better prepare for the impact. 

 

Surprisingly Brendon pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft, but full of passion. Patrick moaned in his mouth as he wrapped his arms tight around his neck. He eagerly shoved his tongue in his alpha’s mouth. And he quickly reciprocated the gesture. Brendon’s hot lips continued to travel down Patrick’s body. Everywhere they touched seemed to cool his burning body. The wolf couldn't help how loud his voice became the lower he got. Before he knew it, he was releasing even more pheromones.

 

Brendon soon started feeling the buzz from the haziness that was Patrick’s scent. His vision became fuzzy and his only purpose was to satisfy his omega. This was the only time when Patrick had the upper hand and that's why Brendon hated it so much. He wanted to control the wolf, but in these moments it was Patrick giving out the orders. 

 

Those hot lips eagerly wrapped around Patrick’s hard cock. The wolf panted and whimpered at the human’s skilled mouth. Claws soon found his hair and was pulling at the seams as he quickly trusted into his mouth. He was impatient to cum the first time just to take the edge off and so he can enjoy himself properly without the gnawing pain in his stomach. Brendon graciously offered up his throat to him to use at his will. 

 

It only took a few thrust before Patrick felt his first of many orgasms. He moaned in relief to finally feel semi alright. Even more pheromones was released into the room. Brendon swallowed it all down and swiftly came back up to his capture his mouth once again. 

 

“You love it when I'm like this don't you, you little bitch!” Brendon growled as he tried to fight off the effects of Patrick’s scent. Which only made him give off more just to shut him up. He’s been deprived of this for too long so he’ll enjoy it all now and focus on the consequences for when his heat was over. 

 

Brendon’s haze was strong again and it made him horny as hell for Patrick. He made quick work of his clothes before he in between his legs to line up with his entrance. His alpha looked at him through faded brown eyes and awaited for his omega to tell him when to start. 

 

“Do it….do it hard Brendon.” Patrick spoke through gritted teeth. Brendon then slam into him. Pushing his whole length deep inside him. The wolf nearly came from such a strong thrust, but he held it in. With a hook of his legs, they were off. Into a mist of powerful love making or intense fucking was more like it. 

 

Patrick panted as he met every thrust. Brendon’s groaning in his ear made him weak and he couldn't help it as he bust for a second time between them. His strong convulsions cause Brendon to cum unexpectedly as well. “Ahhh yes...fill me up baby.” Patrick screamed when he felt the liquid pour into him. It was a decent amount, but he always wanted more. It usually took him at least five shots from Brendon to feel completely full. 

 

Patrick barely had time to recover before Brendon flipped him on top and started impelling him from that position. The blond instinctively used his claws to scratch the brunette’s chest. Not enough to do any real damage, but enough to cause little droplets of blood to come to the surface. Patrick leaned over and licked over the red liquid. While Brendon continued to bounce his lover hard on his aching cock. 

 

Patrick soon gripped his shoulders as he came for a third time. It felt better the more he came. Brendon pushed up into him to fill him again. The wolf threw his head back as he reveled in the great feeling. 

 

Hours seemed to past faster than ever when Patrick was in his heat. It was in the last days of it and he was still enjoying the wonders of his alpha’s powerful cock. 

 

Patrick was on his hands and knees while Brendon rammed him from behind. The wolf tore the sheets with his sharp claws. It felt amazing. The air was thick with his scent and the smell of sex. He hated that it would soon end. Those strong hands on his hips would soon go back to leaving bruises on him and not in a good way. Soon all the kind words would be insults. And all the after care would stop. Patrick felt tears fall from his eyes at the realization. This happened every time he went into heat. 

 

“Baby what's wrong?” Brendon whispered in his ear. His pace never stopping. “Am I hurting you?”

 

Yeah this version of Brendon wasn't real. Only the creation of his pheromones. The version that he’ll love forever, but then again he's madly in love with the bad version as well. If only he knew how to cut these damn heart strings then he could be free of him. 

 

“N-no Bren I'm fine...just don't stop I'm almost there.” Patrick breathed out as he felt his orgasm soon arriving. Brendon kissed his tears away and nibbled on his neck the way he liked. The blond wolf reached around to tangle his claws in those dark locks. He wanted him close when he came. It was only natural.

 

After some minutes passed, they both came hard. Patrick spilt his white liquid between his thighs and onto the sheets. Brendon had filled his mate up for the millionth time in those last four days. Although the wolf couldn't conceive children with him, Patrick’s body still soaked up all the seed he received from his alpha. It was instincts to do so and after his heat was over. His body would expel it all like always. When Brendon would cuddle him tight and kiss him softly, Patrick would think twice about not wanting kids with him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. At least not with  _this_ Brendon. 

 

When the brunette went to pull out, Patrick stopped him. “No Bren...j-just stay at least for tonight...please?” He begged, but he was talking about more than just the cock buried deep inside him. He was pleading for this Brendon to stay with him. Then maybe he wouldn't have to go through life full of regret. 

 

“Anything for you. I love you Patrick. And I'm glad you're mine.” Brendon told him as he kissed down the back of his neck. Those words always cut deep every time he heard them. Patrick knew better than to fall for the false hope of him actually loving him. But he also knew he'd always be weak for this particular human. 

 

“I love you too Brendon.” Patrick replied as he held on tight to his lover’s arms. He sighed contently at the warmth. And his tears fell continuously on the pillow as his heart broke for the millionth time since that day he took Brendon for his alpha. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa that was pretty intense. Yeah it just hit me out of nowhere so I'm sorry for all the feelings I hurt with this. 
> 
> Please give me feedback. I'm in need of good comments to help me keep from giving up on writing (again) 
> 
> Man it's late, nighty night everyone.


End file.
